


Better With Age

by justcallmebelle



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justcallmebelle/pseuds/justcallmebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school reunion AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better With Age

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first attempt at Sterek and it's also unbetaed. Constructive criticism appreciated but please no flames. Just let me know what you think =)

             Ten years. Ten really successful years if he was honest with himself. He wasn't sure if ten years was long enough to prepare him for being back in Beacon Hills, for seeing the people who had ridiculed him when his heart had been ripped out. College had been a blessing and allowed him to discover who he really was, without his small town roots and well known disaster of a romance. He had blossomed on the east coast and discovered a love, and a talent if he was honest, for writing. 

             Ten years later and he was a best-selling author, though not under his own name, God knew no one could pronounce it. Instead, he published under a much simpler name  _Steve Wire,_ famous for his mythological thrillers. Stiles just had to remind himself of that as he walked into the biggest hotel in Beacon Hill's ballroom. He was no longer a brokenhearted, seventeen year. He was a world renowned author who had graduated from Yale with honors.

           Stopping at the door, he grabbed a named tag and just to show he had succeeded without them, this small town, he wrote  _Steve Wire.  
           Let them make of that what they want_ he thought viciously. 

         Stiles slipped into the crowd, making his way to the bar. Glancing around he was surprised at how many familiar faces there were and wondered if he was as recognizable. His musings were interrupted moments later by the shout of his name by the only person he'd be glad to see.

         "Scott!" he yelled as he was wrapped in a bear hug. 

          "Steve, huh? That'll definitely give them something to talk about. Good for you! This is my wife, Allison. Allison this is Stiles, the guy I told you about, also the author of your favorite books. Stiles, I have to warn you  _he's_ here. But he seems to be avoiding everyone except for his close friends from years ago." Scott rambled.

           Stiles tensed automatically, even after ten years Derek still had that effect on him. After dating for two years and then viciously and publicly ripping his heart out, Stiles thought it was a reaction his body would never let go of. He wondered if he was here with her, that bitch, Kate, and then decided he didn't care. This was the first time he'd seen Scott in years and he was going to enjoy it, the rest of his class be damned. 

         Grabbing a drink, he, Scott and Allison spent the next few hours making rounds with Stiles assuring people that yes, he was  _Steve Wire_ and that yes, the sixth book would be out that summer. The whole thing was exhausting and Stiles found himself slipping outside to take a few deep breaths. His luck had never been that good though, he thought bitterly, as he ran, quite literally, into Derek's back.

         "Stiles?"

         Cursing under his breath, Stiles turned around and looked into his exes eyes for the first time in ten years. "Long time no see." he responded, going for flippant and missing by miles.

         "Yea, I guess it has been. But then again you took off for the opposite coast as soon as you could." Derek sounded almost bitter, which made Stiles' temper flare quickly.

         "Excuse me? I'm sorry that having my heart ripped out and being publicly humiliated wasn't a good enough reason for me to stay around. Something about seeing the guy I loved with another girl didn't really sit right with me." Stiles spit out sarcastically, getting ready to leave.

        "No! Wait! I'm sorry. It's just seeing you...it makes me feel seventeen again. And reminds me of all the stupid mistakes I made. Fucking Kate." he muttered. 

         "Huh?"

         "This is probably ten years too late but I never wanted to break up with you."

         "WHAT?!"

         "Kate threatened Cora, said if I didn't do what she wanted that Cora would pay. I was young and stupid so I listened to her. You know how protective of my sisters I was."

         Stiles didn't know what to think. Here was this gorgeous twenty-eight year old man apologizing to him and despite having his heart broken at seventeen, Stiles wanted to listen to whatever had happened. 

         "Why don't we get a drink? You can tell me what really happened. After all we're adults and I feel like this is a story I'd be interested in." Raising his eyebrows, he pointed to his alias.

        Derek laughed and took his hand, leading him back to the bar. Looking around Stiles saw the envious looks from the women and the enthusiastic thumbs up from Scott. Smiling to himself he settled in to listen to what had happened ten years again. Who knew, if it was a good enough story maybe he'd tell Derek he was moving back to the west coast to be closer to his father......and if his next independent novel was titled  _Hey, again_ and slightly, majorly, inspired by Derek and his story, well that was nobody's business but his own.


End file.
